gleefandomcom-20200222-history
City of Angels
City of Angels is the eleventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-ninth episode overall. The episode will air on March 11, 2014. It will be the Nationals episode. Spoilers Scenes *Mike and Romy were on set. (12/6) Source *Jenna and Mike were on set. However, this could be for Trio. (12/9) Source *Chord and Mike were on set. However, this could be for Trio. (12/10) Source *Nene was on set. However, this could be for Trio. (12/10) Source *Chord, Darren and Skylar were on set. (12/11) Source *Amber was on set. (12/11) Source *Lauren was on set. However, this could be for Trio. (12/12) Source *Naya was on set. However, this could be for Trio. (12/12) Source *Amber was on set. (12/15) Source *Chord and Jacob were on set. (12/16) Source *Nationals was filmed at the Orpheum Theartre in Los Angeles. (12/17-12/19) Source *Darren was on set. (12/17) Source *Amber was on set. (12/17) Source * Marlee was on set. (12/17) Source * Alex, Jenna, Becca, Jacob and Kevin were on set. (12/17) Source *Chord was on set. (12/17) Source *Skylar was on set. (12/17) Source *Amber and Mike were on set. (12/17) Source *Jayma was on set. (12/17) Source *Amber, Jacob, Kevin, Marlee, and Skylar were on set. (12/18) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Darren and Jenna were on set, along with the rest of the New Direction members, filming Nationals. (12/18) Source *Amber was on set. However, this could be for 100. (12/19) Source *Marlee was on set. (12/19) Source *A performance in a bus will be filmed in the residential district of Hancock Park in LA. (1/16) Source *Alex, Amber, Becca, Blake, Chord, Darren, Jacob, Jenna, Kevin and Melissa were on set. (1/16) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Music *Amber was in the studio. (12/11) Source Songs Source Source 2 Source Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury http://fyeahgleeclub.tumblr.com/post/70359207530/casscvision-i-saw-the-cast-of-glee-today-they *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Romy Rosement as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Skylar Astin as Jean Baptiste *Marlee Matlin as herself Source *Jackée Harry as TBA Gallery Chordandjacob.jpg Skylar.jpg Tumblr mxol3998pp1rwgozyo1 500.png Mike and Romy.jpg Tumblr mxpz7vIbsm1qiicbko1 500.jpg 1471338_10202659805566818 1203004608 n.jpg tumblr_mxxaxtE0dz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg LA.jpg tumblr_mxxffk0jGk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Jacob and Becca joining the circus .jpg TCC's Nationals hair.jpg Nationals ipare glam ours.jpg tumblr_mxypbhsVyC1qiicbko1_500.jpg Marlee on Glee.jpg Chord and Darren suit and tie.jpg tumblr_mxyw11e2C41r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxywruK7JI1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxz0n2T5xe1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxz307inxS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxyjuvzerM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxz8zdwIvU1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mxzal1RnSF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mxzhv9rPxv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_my0he1ieGn1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_my0cqa0FaI1r4ezfzo1_500.png MoreThanAFeelingGlee2.jpg MoreThanAFeelingGlee.jpg tumblr_my17nx5w4m1qiicbko1_500.jpg 5670c68a685411e38b3e128796eead07_8.jpg tumblr_my15e5qnVC1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_my17rrfwzD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_my31hsGJBx1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_my2nwr1ktc1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_my311fFuJD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Nationals2.jpg Marlee, Robert, Blake.jpg tumblr_myhvb2CpUi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Bus.png StarLine.jpg Tumblr mzim94kOuk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Capital records building.jpg Unique124.png La becca.jpg Tumblr mzighwGt5Q1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mziffiHmfz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg lunch hotdog.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo7 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Rain!.jpg Blamtina dogs.jpg Becca & Jacob.jpg Pink's.jpg Brellas for 2.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio3 250.png Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio2 250.png Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio1 250.png Tumblr mzixw4NwGK1r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr mzk7ovIGyF1r4ezfzo5 500.jpg Tumblr mzk66lmlZm1qayexuo1 500.jpg tumblr_mzkg3lpZhJ1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes